1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio broadcast collecting method and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio broadcast collecting method and apparatus where a plurality of audio systems simultaneously provide an audio performance while experiencing obstacles that interfere with broadcast signal reception.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the audio system of a vehicle has become an integral part of a vehicle. Drivers and passengers alike demand greater quality audio performances from the vehicle audio system. However, procedures for providing extensive tests of audio systems are cumbersome and time consuming, requiring a single driver to test a vehicle with a single audio system through a test course. When a significant number of vehicles and a significant corresponding number of drivers are required to test an audio system or audio systems, the cost for such a test becomes prohibitive.